


Ya Veremos (We'll See)

by OfTheSea9513



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019), The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheSea9513/pseuds/OfTheSea9513
Summary: They’d gone back and forth so many times, from enemies, to reluctant to partners, to something there wasn’t even words for. Luke had no idea where the next mission will take them, and this was sure to complicate things.





	Ya Veremos (We'll See)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fic, so hopefully it's not terrible! This is inspired by one of my favorite songs from the Latin singing group Reik.
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful Omnivorous_Reader!

After defeating Brixton and successfully extracting the Snowflake from Hattie, there was really nothing more for Luke and Deckard to do other than make their way back to the Hobbs family home, bickering all the way with Hattie playing referee when things got too heated. Back at his family’s house, Luke sees that his brothers had successfully subdued the rest of Eteon’s team.

With his family being, well, them, Luke didn’t even bat an eye when Jonah suggests they all celebrate, and somehow got his hands on enough beer to serve the whole island. It doesn’t take long for most of the Hobbs family to get completely plastered. Luke even sees his mother dozing off in her chair while Hattie politely tries to hold a conversation with her. He has to laugh at seeing his big, tough brothers singing and stumbling around after too many beers. He couldn’t put into words how much he missed this - being home.

Luke can’t stop himself from noticing Jonah laughing with Deckard, no doubt telling him some embarrassing story from when they were kids, running around and getting into trouble wherever they could. Luke is sure he’ll never hear the end of it from Deckard tomorrow. Somehow, he finds himself looking forward to it.

He also finds himself thinking over how his relationship with the insufferable Brit had changed over the years. He still remembers the smug satisfaction of locking Deckard up and throwing away the key when the Toretto family apprehended him. At the time, he had always assumed that would be the end of ever having to deal with Deckard Shaw. If someone had told Luke at the time that a year later he would be mourning the man’s supposed death, he would probably laugh in their face, right before knocking them out cold. But the grief and frustration he had felt when Little Nobody had confirmed Deckard’s death had been almost unbearable. Luke couldn’t help but blame himself, thinking that he might have been able to save Deckard if hadn’t been wanted by the police.

The shock he had felt when he saw Deckard just waltz right into the Toretto family BBQ had been like no other. He had felt so incredibly happy and angry at the same time. He was shocked at how happy he was to see Deckard alive. He had to physically stop himself from walking over to him and wrapping him up in a bear hug right then and there. What shocked him even more, though, was the anger he felt towards Deckard. Even though logically he understood why they had to fake his death and tell as few people as possible, he couldn’t help but feel lied to and that he had put himself through all of that guilt for nothing. Luke ended up barely saying a word to Deckard the rest of the night, despite the fact that they were sat right next to each other during dinner. He could feel Deckard’s eyes on him throughout most of the party, but he couldn’t bring himself to meet them.

Luke brought himself back to the present at the sound of one of his younger brothers calling him over to help bring their mother to bed. It seems that he had been in his own little world for a while now, and that the impromptu party was finally winding down, with most of his brothers either already in their own beds or having taken up one of the chairs or couches as their bed for the night. After helping his brother guide their mother to her room, he turned to the Shaw siblings, both much more coherent than any of Luke’s family.

“You know, I never got a chance to give you guys a good look at the place. How about a tour of the Hobbs Family Home?” Luke was excited to take a look around, wondering how much his home had changed while he was gone.

“You know what, after having a super virus implanted and then removed from my body in the span of two days, I think I’ll take the morning tour. Your mum was kind enough to offer me the spare bedroom, so I think I’m just gonna to head off to bed.” Hattie gave both men a hug before wandering off towards the bedrooms, leaving Luke and Deckard alone for the first time that night. Luke clapped a heavy hand on Deckard’s shoulder and started showing him around.

Now that the world wasn’t ending, Luke was able to show Deckard the ins and outs of the house and garage. Luke quickly got lost in telling a different childhood story for every room and broken piece of furniture on the property. If he had looked over, he would have seen the warm look Deckard was giving him, clearly enjoying watching Luke get excited about his home. Neither of them even noticed that, besides the occasional playful jab and nickname, this was the longest the two had gone without threatening serious bodily harm to the other. There was a casual comfort between them that just felt right to Luke. Of course, both men would rather die in a burning car than admit it out loud.

“Have you found somewhere to sleep yet?” Luke knows that despite the house being fairly big, there weren’t many spare rooms to fit people other than the large Hobbs family.  
Deckard shrugs him off. “Don’t worry about me, She-Hulk, I was just gonna crash on a couch somewhere.”  
Luke pointedly looks back into the living room, were every remotely comfortable piece of furniture has a Hobbs brother sleeping on it. “Yeah, looks like my brothers had the same idea.”  
Deckard shrugged again, looking aimlessly around the house. “I’ll find a spot for myself.”

Luke waved him off. “No way, c’mon, we’ll figure something out.”

Luke briefly considered letting Deckard sleep in one of the bedrooms his brothers left empty, but quickly rejected the idea when he thought of how his brothers might react to being hungover and finding a random British dude in their bed.

Luke went to see if his own bedroom was free, but saw that his mother had turned it into the spare bedroom, and was already occupied by the other Shaw sibling. Luke thought for a second, and then was struck by an idea. “You know what, follow me.”

Luke led Deckard to a large, beat up shed behind the house. He had to break the rusty lock on the doors with a hammer from the garage, and was silently grateful that the alcohol was keeping the rest of his family asleep.

“If this is your plan to kill me, you’re gonna have to do a lot better than this, Twinkletoes.”

Luke chuckled. “Very funny, Princess. Trust me, if I wanted to kill you, you wouldn’t know it ‘til you were already dead.”

Luke pushed open the heavy doors, revealing a smaller version of the Hobbs family garage, with tools and engine parts laying around, and an old, worn-out mattress shoved up against the corner.

“This is where my brothers and I used to mess around and blow shit up when we were kids. We would stay here all night trying to attach engines to our bikes to make them go faster. My mom eventually locked it up after we almost burned the house down one too many times.” Luke looked around, grinning at the memories of himself getting into trouble as a kid.

“Sounds just like the type of shit Hattie and I got up to when we were kids.”

At the mention of Hattie Luke’s mind goes back to the kiss they shared, back when they were pretty sure the world was gonna end that night. After all his big talk on the plane, kissing her ended up feeling like kissing his mother, and he could tell just by looking at her she felt the same way. Despite what everyone around them was saying, there just wasn’t any chemistry between them. The thought crosses his mind that perhaps he had been going after the wrong Shaw sibling.

Deckard looks from the mattress over to Luke and takes a step closer. With nowhere else to look, Luke can’t help but notice how good Deckard looks wearing his clothes. Before Luke can stop himself, he thinks about what it would be like to take them off of him. From the look in Deckard’s eyes, it’s pretty clear his mind is going in the same direction.

“So, if you’re not planning on killing me, why did you bring me here?”

Almost unconsciously, Luke’s eyes flicker down to Deckard’s lips. The Brit catches on and reaches his hand up to pull Luke down to him. It was like a floodgate had opened. Before either of them could think twice about it, they’re locked in a heated kiss and impatiently pulling at the other’s clothes. Luke has enough sense of mind to walk them towards the mattress. He makes a conscious note not to think too hard about how old and dirty it probably is. Once they hit the mattress, Deckard pulls them both down onto it and wraps his legs around Luke’s wide, muscled torso.

Luke didn’t know if he would feel the same way about Deckard tomorrow. They’d gone back and forth so many times, from enemies, to reluctant to partners, to something there wasn’t even words for. He had no idea where the next mission will take them, and this was sure to complicate things. Hell, come morning they could realize this whole thing was a huge mistake and go back to hating each other. All he knows is right now this feels good, this feels right, and that’s good enough for tonight. Tomorrow morning? Well, they’ll just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to the song this was inspired by:
> 
> Spanish version  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dl_uzRwD3zE 
> 
> English version  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tct5hLvLvsk


End file.
